What Girls Are Good For
by My Kind of Paradise
Summary: When little Ino needs to tell Shikamaru was girls are good for after a fight, Shikamaru's dad has the answer. Trust me, it's not what you think. ShikaIno. Not very romantic, just fluffy. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I own only the events in this story. Nothing more.

* * *

"Ha ha!" A young girl sang happily, touching the trunk of a large tree in the backyard. Her pale gold locks fell over her blue-green eyes; it wouldn't be long before her mother would insist on having it cut again. Yamanaka Ino, age seven. "I beat you, Shika-kun! Beat you!" She smiled.

The dark-haired boy grimaced as he trudged along. Even as a child, Nara Shikamaru was a serious little boy who only seemed to smile when he was sleeping. He proceeded to drop onto the plush grass in a sitting position and mutter something to himself, "Girls…They always have to win everything. How troublesome." He lay back in the grass and stared up at the pink and orange sky.

"Shika-kun," Ino sighed, shaking her head. She put her hands on her hips. "It's almost like you weren't even trying to win the race."

He ignored the comment. Ino huffed and marched to stand over him. He frowned at her.

"You're so lazy, Shikamaru!" she declared. "It's really annoying, you know that?"

"You're annoying, too, Ino-chan." Shikamaru closed his black eyes. "You just never seem to be quiet and just enjoy the little things in peace. But I guess it's not your fault. After all, you ARE a girl."

"What's THAT supposed to mean?"

"Well, girls aren't good for much else beside nagging men."

Ino kicked him for that. "Yes we are! Take that back right now, Nara Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru didn't even open his eyes. "No. I won't take it back until you can prove that women are good for something else."

She kicked him a second time after that. Angrily, she stomped off towards their parents, who were just inside the house. When Yamanaka Inoichi and Nara Shikaku saw her stomp towards them through the window, they knew that she was angry. She threw open the door and crossed her arms.

"Otou-san," she whined. "Shikamaru-kun is being mean."

"Oh, Ino-chan," Inoichi shook his head.

"So, what did the kid do this time?" Shikaku asked, obviously put out.

"He said that girls and women aren't good for anything except nagging," Ino half-yelled. "So, I kicked him."

Shikaku chuckled. "Is that all?"

"He says won't take it back until I have proof that we're good for something else," Ino explained. She frowned.

The dark-headed man smirked. "I can show you what women are good for." He stood slowly and called, "Yoshino-chan?"

A tall brunette appeared in the kitchen doorway. She was Shikamaru's mom. "What is it?"

"I need to show Ino what you women are good for besides nagging." With that, he grabbed the woman's head and started to kiss her. Yoshino was shocked at first, but soon she and her husband were having a full-on make out session. Ino thought it looked a bit like they were trying to eat each other's faces. When Shikaku let go of his wife, they were both looking excited and happy. Obviously, they were both pleased.

"And that, Ino-chan," he said, "Is what women are good for. So, go inform my son."

"Thank you, Nara-san," Ino said politely. She ran back into the backyard and stood over Shikamaru. He soon opened one eye.

"What now, Ino-chan?" He asked, annoyed at her for disturbing him.

"I know what women are good for now." She smiled at him. "But you have to stand up."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "This I've gotta know." He stood up and looked at her quizzically. "Okay, so spill. What makes women worth all the trouble and nagging that they do?"

Ino smirked and grabbed Shikamaru's face. Pressing it against hers, she started to kiss him. He stared at her, but since he liked the feeling, he didn't move. She eventually broke it off and stood grinning at Shikamaru.

"So, what do you think, Shika-kun?" she asked victoriously, raising her eyebrows. "Are we worth it now?"

Shikamaru stared at her, his mouth open slightly before closing it again. Ino had to smirk some more.

"That's what I thought."

Having watched Ino return to Shikamaru through the window, their fathers saw the entire thing. Inoichi blinked a few times before turning to look at his unruffled friend, wide eyed. Shikaku took a drink for the bottle on the table.

"I guess we should've made sure to tell her that she didn't actually have to kiss him." He shrugged. "Maybe if we're lucky, they won't remember it when they're older. Just in case, we probably should never speak of this again."

Inoichi just nodded. "I agree completely."


End file.
